vsbattlerealmfandomcom-20200214-history
Charmander vs Agumon vs Metabee
Pre-Analysis Alexander: So, this is quite the argument we’ve got here. D1G1T: Charmander is more popular! Of course he’d kick Agumon’s butt! Symbios: Agumon’s so much stronger, though. He’d curbstomp Charmander without a second thought. Alexander: Yeah, this is what I have to deal with. However, I feel like we should add just one more element to this battle. Symbios & D1G1T: Yes? Alexander: We can add Metabee to the battle! I’m Alexander, and these two are D1G1T and Symbios. Symbios: And today, we open the Battlerealm! D1G1T: Hey, that's my line! Charmander Alexander: Since you said Charmander was more popular, let’s start with Charmander. Charmander is known as the Lizard Pokemon, and as one of the starters. D1G1T: He’s so so cute! I want one so badly! Alexander: Oh really? D1G1T: Yeah! He’s a quick little lizard who can spit fire from his mouth! Symbios: I can do the same with a ghost pepper and a lighter! D1G1T: Well, he can use attacks like Flamethrower, Dragon Rage, Scary Face, Fire Spin and Fire Burst! Alexander: His strength and Special attack are nothing to scoff at, either! For a starter, he can pack a whallop! Symbios: Not cool, dude. You’re a traitor! Alexander: NOW YOU HOLD ON A MINUTE! Charmander has specific weaknesses to Ground and Rock-Types…. And a threatening weakness to Water-Types. D1G1T: As much as I hate to admit, he’s right. The fire on Charmander’s tail is the only thing that keeps it alive. That means that if it ever goes out, Charmander dies. Alexander: But if you look past his weaknesses, Charmander is a good way to start an adventure. Symbios: But I think he’s going down, unlike Agumon. Agumon Symbios: Agumon is a Rookie level Vaccine Digimon who’s well known for being the face of Digimon. Alexander: His attacks include Pepper Breath, which is a small fireball he can burp out. Symbios: Spirit Fire, which is like a fire breath. D1G1T: Battle Hawk, which is an axe that Agumon can use in battle! Alexander: Several different claw attacks, like Claw Uppercut and Claw attack. Symbios: And the coolest attack ever… D1G1T: And that is? Symbios: CROSSFIRE! YOU’LL GET CAUGHT IN THE CROSSFIRE! D1G1T: But he’s not the kind of lizard who can show up giant-sized! On top of that, he’s weak to rocks! Alexander: I’m noticing a pattern here... Symbios: Even so, he'll still crush Charmander! D1G1T: IN YOUR DREAMS! Metabee Alexander: Metabee is an outdated Beetle-Type Medabot with an incredibly rare Medal on him: the Kabuto Medal. D1G1T: Isn’t Kabuto a pokemon, though? Alexander: Actually, kabuto is a helmet used by Japanese soldiers. Anyways, this medal unlocked a great secret within Medabots: It created a personality within the medal. Symbios: Hah! And that’s not all, kiddos! Feast your eyes on his left hand, which is a machine gun strapped to his wrist. Alexander: His right hand is a revolver, which is awesome. However, the real deal is in his head, as it’s outfitted with a dual rocket launcher in the shape of beetle horns! D1G1T: Are you sure his screeching isn’t a weapon, because it’s making my audio receptors HURT! Alexander: He’s got an anger issue, I will admit. Even the slightest insult to him, and he’ll start shooting at the general direction of whoever peeved him off! D1G1T: And since he’s a Beetle-Type Medabot, he has a weird desire for fruit, despite the fact he can’t eat it. Symbios: Also, like all Medabots, he begins to rust if he comes into contact with saltwater. Alexander: And yet, he’s taken down other Medabots like Peppercat and Warbandit. And he’s also piloted a giant robot that resembled him! Symbios: Whoa. Alexander: And he’ll be able to take down his opponents. Symbios and D1G1T: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Fight Charmander, Metabee and Agumon are thrown into a flat grassland. FIGHT! Agumon opens the battle by firing Pepper Breath at Charmander and Metabee, who dodge the fireballs pelted at them. Agumon then charges at Metabee, only to be tackled by Charmander. Metabee begins firing at the two lizards, who dodge and take shots at one another. A couple shots are then fired at Metabee. Some of the shots hit Metabee in the arms, while Agumon uppercuts Charmander, leaving deep scratches under Charmander’s chin. Charmander bit Agumon’s arm, his sharp teeth digging into the lizard’s flesh. Metabee fired two rockets at the two, trying to blow them up. The missiles fail to hit the two as they continue. Charmander continues biting down, but Agumon tosses Charmander at Metabee, damaging some of Metabee’s parts. Metabee’s arm is then torn off by Charmander, causing his Medal to pop out of his torso. With Metabee out of the way, Charmander and Agumon charged at each other, firing fireballs at each other. When they were in striking range, Charmander attempted to bite Agumon, but it was met with a semi-stab into the roof of his mouth. Then Charmander readied a Flamethrower when Agumon attempted to dig his claws into Charmander. Agumon was hit with the full force of the Flamethrower, causing his arm to be burned into ashes. However, Charmander didn’t get a chance to soak in his victory, as Agumon left deep gashes in Charmander’s chest. Charmander let out a weak roar before passing out from blood loss. Agumon stood up and used Battle Hawk on Charmander, decapitating him. Post-Analysis Alexander:....Oh my god. Symbios: That was pretty brutal, but I won the bet. D1G1T: Fine… What do I owe you? Symbios: Fill all of your databases with three hours of teletubbies. Alexander: Wait until we finish this up before you do that. Anyways, Agumon is a very powerful fighter up close, but Metabee is a fighter who keeps his distance. Symbios: This means what exactly? Alexander: Well, Agumon could toss Charmander into Metabee without any problems. D1G1T: But why didn’t Charmander win? Alexander: Charmander is a vicious killing machine when it comes to Pokemon, but Agumon actually had more options to take him down. Symbios: So in the end, Charmander couldn’t CUT it. Alexander: Agumon wins. D1G1T: I regret making that bet...' ' Summary: CHARMANDER: + Speed + Fire Attacks = Durability = Endurance - Intelligence - Size ' ' AGUMON: + Intelligence + Size + Physical Attacks = Durability = Endurance - Speed ' ' METABEE: + Arsenal + Size + Range + Intelligence + Ability to climb up surfaces = Durability = Endurance - OverconfidentCategory:Year 1 Battles Category:Pokemon Combatants Category:Digimon Combatants Category:Medabots Combatant